Zeo Mermaid Ranger
by CyberChick135
Summary: A new chapter of Emma Gilbert's life as Zeo Ranger I Pink. How she tries to keep her life balanced with being a working high-school Senior, keeping her mermaid secret from her high-school peers, and being a Power Ranger tasked with protecting Angel Grove. And to top it all off, realizing she has deeper feelings for her best friend/Ranger team leader, Tommy Oliver.
1. A Zeo Beginning

**A Zeo Beginning**

* * *

 _"My name is Emma Gilbert, and I'm no ordinary girl. I'm a mermaid, and a Power Ranger. At least, that used to be true. Something recently happened that made me question everything I ever knew, the lines between reality and fantasy blurred beyond recognition. Just when I was starting to get used to everything, something happened that shook all of us to the very core._

 _Somehow, Rito and Goldar managed to infiltrate our Command Center and plant an implosion device. They also managed to steal the Zeo Crystal, the only thing that would be able to restore our powers._

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi." Alpha whined.

The Rangers exchanged a confused glance. "Alpha, what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Rito and Goldar have stolen the Zeo Crystal." Alpha answered.

 _"But little did we know that our world as we knew it would come crashing down. And our lives as Power Rangers was about to come to an end."_

In the midst of the silence, the entire Command Center shook, signaling the detonation of the bomb planted by Goldar and Rito. The shockwave knocked the Rangers off balance and they grabbed onto the control panels to steady themselves.

"Rangers!" Zordon called. "You must evacuate the Command Center immediately."

"We can't leave you!" Adam yelled.

Another explosion went off, causing the Rangers to tighten their grips on the control panels and eachother. "Hurry Rangers!" Alpha shrieked.

"Come with us Alpha!" Rocky urged.

Another explosion rocked the Command Center. "Alpha, teleport the Rangers to safety." Zordon ordered.

Alpha wobbled his way over to the main console and started to iniate the teleportation sequence. Billy raced to stop him, and ended up saving the robot from an exploding console but was injured by the sparks. Alpha finished the sequence, succeeding in teleporting the Rangers out.

The Rangers landed outside the Command Center, just in time to see it destroyed in a massive fireball, throwing them all off their feet.

* * *

The six teenagers stood at the top of the mountain, looking upon the ruins of their Command Center. "I hope Zordon and Alpha survived." Tommy muttered.

Emma took a few shaky steps forward, wrapping her arms around herself, "I thought the Command Center was the one safe place Rita and Zedd could never touch."

"Now look at it." Adam shook his head.

"There's got to be something we can do." Rocky's hands fell down to his sides.

"I just wish I knew what." Billy admitted.

Feeling down and defeated, the Rangers sat down on large pieces of rubble. Emma held a jagged stone in her hand, her heart sinking in her chest. She closed her fist around it, lowering her head.

Beside her, Tommy threw another piece of debris off to the side, "It's been completely wiped off the map." he shook his head.

"It happened right under our noses." Emma muttered, taking a shaky breath. "We were so preoccupied with the Zeo Crystal and the Alien Rangers, our resources were stretched so thin the alarms didn't even register Goldar and Rito." She clenched her hand tighter around the stone she held, a light cool mist escaping from what little opening she created. A light crunch sounded and Emma opened her palm, seeing the stone had been frozen solid and turned translucent, almost like glass, and had shattered in her hand.

"Well, looks like you've got your powers back." Tommy noted, looking up at the blonde.

The corner of Emma's lips curled, and she let the pieces fall, wiping her hand on her shorts. "I honestly can't even think about that right now." she admitted, turning to the White Ranger.

Seeing the sadness reflected in her bright, blue eyes, Tommy wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders and let her rest her head on his shoulder, giving her a comforting and reassuring squeeze. Emma relaxed in her friend's embrace and sniffled, wiping away a stray tear that fell from her eye.

Adam caught sight of something glowing underneath a pile of rubble and jumped up to get a better look. "Hey, you guys. Look." he called to the others, pointing to the sliver of glowing light.

Rocky raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Could it be?"

Emma quirked a brow, getting to her feet, "Is it possible?" She glanced up at Tommy.

"Let's find out." the team leader voted.

The Rangers ran to the rubble pile and proceeded to dig out whatever was buried. When the last piece of debris was removed, the Rangers' eyes widened and grins spread across their faces. There laid the Zeo Crystal, all intact. Tommy held it up for the others to see.

"Rito and Goldar must've dropped it." Adam noted. "I can't believe it survived the blast."

"But does it still have it's power?" Emma asked.

Five colored orbs of light flew from the crystal, stareling the teens. "I think it heard you, Em." Rocky chuckled.

"Tommy, you'd better not hold it." Billy warned. "There's no way of knowing what the implosion had on it."

Once the crystal was laid on the ground, it glowed once more and the ground beneath the Rangers started to crack. "Well, I think we're about to find out." Tanya noted, trying to keep her balance.

The shaking intensified and within seconds, the ground beneath the Rangers crumbled and sent them falling down a deep pit.

* * *

The six crash landed in the tunnels that were beneath the Command Center, falling onto various boxes.

"Everyone alright?" Tommy called out, helping Emma to her feet.

"I think so." Billy answered, looking around. "I think we might've fallen into the lower level of the Command Center."

Emma helped Tanya and brushed some dirt from her tribal dress. "You okay?"

The dark skinned girl nodded, "Yes." she replied with a smile. "Thank you."

A loud noise spooked everyone, making them look down a dark tunnel. "What was that?" Adam asked, him and Rocky exchanging an unsure glance.

"I don't know." Tommy answered. "Let's follow it, just stay together."

"No worries there." Tanya muttered. Emma took her hand and gave her a warm smile.

The six teens stayed together as they wandered the tunnels, searching for any signs of either their intergalactic mentor or their robot companion.

"I didn't even know the Command Center had a lower level." Emma muttered, looking around. "How did you know about this Billy?"

"I'm pretty sure this is where I saw Zordon and Alpha working on the White Ranger powers." Billy answered his cousin.

A familiar voice echoed through the chambers, making the Rangers slow their pace and look around. "Guys, that kinda sounds like Alpha." Billy noted.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi." the voice echoed, and all the Rangers smiled.

"Now that really sounds like Alpha." Tommy agreed.

A shockwave hit and the six teens braced themselves against the walls. "Okay, I thought all this shaking was over with." Emma groaned, pressing herself against the wall between Tommy and Tanya.

As the shaking died down, the six teenagers relaxed, "The foundation must be resettling." Billy informed. "Let's hope that it was nothing."

"Rangers." Alpha's voice beckoned. "Step into the vortex."

"The vortex?" Tommy repeated.

"I don't see any vortex." Rocky looked around.

Sticking close together, the Rangers turned the corner and continued down the next tunnel. At the end was an ornately decorated stone door, which opened once the Rangers were in close proximity. On the other side was a swirling, green vortex. Alpha's voice came from the other side, continuing to beckon them to step through it.

Tommy hesitantly reached his hand out and it passed through without much incident.

"This is still a bit out there for me." Emma mumbled, her eyes focused on the swirling green void.

"This coming from the girl who grows a tail." Rocky muttered under his breath, earning a side-glare from the blonde.

"I've got three words for you Rocky." Emma warned. "Living ice sculpture."

After exchanging glances with one another, Tommy was the first to step into the vortex. Emma stepped up to follow a few seconds later, offering her hand to Tanya, who took it with a smile, the two girls passing through together. Billy stepped through next, followed by Adam. Rocky was left standing there alone but was suddenly pulled through by Billy.

* * *

When the vortex dissolved away, the Rangers found themselves standing in the middle of a new high-tech facility. There were control consoles and monitors stationed all around the area.

"Unreal." Billy sighed. "I've seen plans for this in the mainframe, but I had no idea it actually existed."

"Hello Rangers." Alpha greeted, stepping out of a section of wall. "Welcome home."

"Alpha!" the Rangers grinned and ran to the robot, hugging him. "Alpha, we thought you were gone forever." Emma patted his shoulder, relieved he was unharmed.

"Oh, it takes more than a little implosion to keep me down." Alpha chuckled. "I'm sure you all will be happy to know that all systems are online."

"Alpha, how did you-" Rocky stuttered. "I mean-where did this place come from?"

"The Power Chamber has always been here." Alpha answered. "We knew there could come a time when the Command Center would become vulnerable to attack."

"Alpha, what about Zordon?" Adam asked, knowing it was on everyone else's mind as well.

"Yeah." Emma added, rubbing her arms. "Is he?"

"Oh, don't even think it Rangers." Alpha squealed. "Zordon is just fine."

Relief swept over the Rangers, the six teenagers visibly relaxed at the news. A second later, the plasma tube at the front of the room began to glow and Zordon's face appeared. "Welcome Rangers." he greeted. "I am relieved you are safe. How do you like our little surprise?"

The six teens stood behind the main control panel, smiling at their mentor. "Alpha has been working on it for months." the intergalactic being continued. "I'm sorry we kept this from you, but we didn't want to worry you unnecessarily."

"Well, I think we're all just glad you're both alright." Billy spoke up, the other five teens nodding in agreement.

"Tanya, I'm sure this must be quite a shock to you." Zordon assumed. "I regret that you didn't have much time to adjust to your new surroundings."

The African teen smiled, "Well it is a little different, I'll say that." she admitted with a chuckle.

"Although we do have cause to celebrate, time is of the essence." Zordon admitted, his tone changing slightly. "You must listen closely to what I am about to tell you. A dark and evil force has descended upon our galaxy."

"Would that be Rita and Lord Zedd?" Tanya questioned.

"I wish it were that simple." replied Zordon. "This force is more powerful than Rita and Lord Zedd could ever hope to be. Rangers, you must prepare to battle the Machine Empire. It could prove to be unstoppable."

"Machine Empire?" Adam repeated, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't get it. Who are they?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Where did they come from?"

"And how come we've never heard of them before?" Billy asked.

"How can we fight them without our powers?" Tommy added.

Alpha-5 tried to get the Rangers' attention, but with so many questions being asked simultaneously, his circuits began overloading. "Too many questions. Need time to process." the robot spoke in an automated tone, sparks flying from his shoulders and head.

"Sorry Alpha." Billy apologized. "There's just so much we need to know."

"And so you shall." Zordon replied. "Billy, in time I will try to provide answers to all your questions. Beware Rangers, do not underestimate the powers of the Machine King. These next few days may be the most perilous you have faced since you became Power Rangers."

The six Rangers exchanged glances with one another, knowing that they were Earth's only hope against this new threat. Each giving a nod, they stood before their mentor, ready to hear about the Machine Empire.

"Rangers, the time has come for you to familiarize yourselves with our newest enemy." Zordon instructed, the six teenagers turning to the enhanced Viewing Globe. An image of a blue and silver mechanical being wearing a gold rotating crown came into view. "This is King Mondo, the ruler of the Machine Empire." The image switched to a tall, slender, golden female machine. "And this is his wife, Queen Machina. They have broken away from the United Alliance of Evil and have set their sights on our galaxy." A stout blue and silver machine appeared the screen, resembling a young child with a small gold crown on his head. "This is young Prince Sprocket, heir apparent and his father's eager student." The last image shown was a red, silver, and gold humanoid robot with a smaller, toy-sized robot. "These are Klank and Orbus, footmen of the throne. Together, they make up the leadership of the Machine Empire. They will stop at nothing to control the whole universe."

Tommy shook his head, "I can't believe Rita and Zedd are gonna put up with this." he sighed.

"The Machine Empire is so powerful that even Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have fled, fearing for their very existence." Alpha informed the Rangers.

"Rita and Zedd, gone?" Adam raised an eyebrow, not fully believing the statement.

"No way." Rocky muttered under his breath.

Emma brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face, "This must be really bad for those two to run."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed.

"Your concern is well-founded Rangers." Zordon noted. "As you can see, the Machine Empire is coming well equipped with fighting machines."

An image of silver plated robotic soldiers appeared on screen along with hovering vehicles firing weapons. "What are those things?" Rocky asked, his eyes widening.

"Those are called Cogs." Zordon answered the Red Ranger. "They are the robotic foot soldiers of the Machine Empire. They have no fear and must be completely dismantled to be completely destroyed."

Tanya pursed her lips, "I don't get it Zordon. What do they want with us?"

"Our solar system is the only one left in a string of galaxies that is not conquered by this evil force." informed the galactic being.

"So once they conquer us, they'll have complete control." Billy deduced. "They'll be no one left who can defeat them."

"That is correct Billy." Zordon confirmed. "Quite literally, the future of our galaxy rests in your hands."

"No pressure." the Pink Ranger sighed under her breath, her low pigtails draped over her shoulders.

"Zordon, how are we supposed to beat this King Mondo dude when we don't even have our Power Coins?" Rocky asked, feeling slightly discouraged.

"Although your Power Coins are gone forever, your recently completed quest has provided us with a new energy source." Zordon explained. "One that will grant you powers than you ever thought possible. Rangers, behold the fully energized Zeo Crystal." a holographic image of the crystal appeared before the Rangers.

"Zordon, before you continued, there's something I'd like to say." Billy cut in, making all the Rangers look in his direction.

"Yes Billy." Zordon granted. "I have I feeling I know what you're going to say."

"What's up, Billy?" Tommy asked, concerned.

The Blue Ranger turned his back, "Well, as we know, the Zeo Crystal has five sub-divisions, which means there's only enough power for five Rangers." he noted. leaning against a smaller control panel.

"I'll step down Billy." Tanya volunteered. "You all have been here longer than I have, and you know how to handle the power."

"True, we have been here longer." Billy agreed. "But, I think there's more to consider than that."

"Like what?" Emma asked.

Billy turned to face his cousin and friends, "Well, working with the Alien Rangers made me realize something, that having me here may be more important than me being a Power Ranger."

"What are you sayin, man?" Rocky questioned, not fully believing what he was hearing.

Billy cracked a small smile, "I'm saying, that I think it's time I pass the power onto someone else." he clarified. "Tanya, I'm giving my crystal to you. From now on, you are a Power Ranger."

The newly welcomed Ranger gave a sincere smile. "Billy, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy, trust me." Billy assured. "This'll be good for everybody. Trust me."

"As you know Billy, it is never easy to see one of you give up your powers." Zordon spoke. "However, in this case, I believe you will be of more value to us stationed here in our new Power Chamber."

Emma's lips curled in a smile, her hands resting in her pockets. "Billy, you've done so much for us."

"Emma is right." Zordon agreed. "In our recent time of upheaval, you assumed the role of leader without question. Thanks to you, the Rangers were able to bring the Zeo Sub-Crystals safely home."

"Thanks Zordon." Billy smiled. "And if there ever is an emergency, I can still assume the Zeo Power."

"Absolutely." Zordon agreed.

Tommy stepped forward, "I think you're doing the right thing, Billy." he smiled, glancing at the other Rangers. "We're behind you all the way."

The other Rangers slapped high fives and patted his shoulders. Emma embraced her cousin with a grin, "It'll be weird not having you out there with us." she said, pulling back.

Billy chuckled and tucked some strands behind Emma's ear, "You're a great Ranger Em. You don't need me to hold your hand anymore. Besides, I'll still be here to offer advice if you ever need it."

The blonde nodded and kissed his cheek, "Love you cuz."

"Love you too." the former Ranger replied.

The moment was cut short when the Power Chamber's alarm sounded, making everyone jump. "What is it Zordon?" Adam asked, him and Tanya exchanging a worried look.

"Our atmospheric sensors have picked up a disturbance in the outer security grid." Zordon answered. "Apparently King Mondo is wasting no time. He has sent his Quadrafiighters to survey the Earth's defenses."

Alpha set down five new wrist morphers in front of the Rangers, "Power Rangers, a new day is upon us, and it is time to assume the powers of the Zeo Crystal." Zordon continued, the five teens lining up before him. "These are your Zeonizers, they will allow you to morph and access your new Zeo powers. Value them and protect them as you did your morphers and your Power Coins."

The five teengers stood at the back of the Power Chamber, with their new Zeonizers strapped to their wrists. The Zeo Crystal appeared before them, splitting into its five sub-crystals. "The Zeo Crystal will bestow upon you new powers." The five sub crystals each glowed Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red. "Emma, from now on you will be known as Zeo Ranger I, Pink. Tanya, you will be known as Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. Rocky, you are now Zeo Ranger III, Blue. Adam, the power of Zeo Ranger IV, Green belongs to you. And finally Tommy, you will assume the identity of Zeo Ranger V, Red."

The sub crystals glowed brighter and the five teens were transformed into their upgraded Ranger forms. They removed their helmets to look over themselves in their new suits.

"Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon informed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel totally energized." Tommy grinned.

"Yeah, me too." Adam agreed.

"Along with this new power, you will have new tools to help in your fight against evil." Zordon continued. In the glass cylinders behind the Rangers were their old uniforms and weapons. "I am very proud of all of you. As Power Rangers, you have served your planet well. But the Power Rangers as you have known them are gone forever. In their place has emerged a new, and more advanced, fighting force. You have now become the Power Rangers Zeo, the next level in the fight against Evil!"

The alarm blared once more, signaling an imminent threat for Angel Grove. "Alright guys, this is the first test of your new powers." Billy smiled at his friends, knowing they were going to be just fine out in the field against Mondo's forces.

"Thanks Billy." Tommy nodded to his friend. "For everything."

"Power Rangers, Zeo!" the five yelled in unison, merging the two parts of their new morphers.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink."

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow."

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue."

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green."

"Zeo Ranger V, Red."

* * *

The Cogs scanned a large junkyard, searching every inch of the place. The Zeo Rangers appeared, leaping over the foot soldiers and landing on a parked trailer. "Tell King Mondo if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get." the Red Ranger stated.

When the foot soldiers didn't back down, the Zeo Rangers leapt into action. Emma stuck her landing, facing off against four Cogs. She balanced on one leg, spinning around and knocking three Cogs on their backs, and slammed her palm in the center of the last one standing, a mist billowing into the air. Within seconds, the robot was frozen into a translucent sculpture and with a single kick, it was shattered into pieces.

Adam fought off three Cogs from atop the crane. He ducked under the punches coming his way, getting behind the mechanical trio. Once there, he spun kicked and knocked them to the ground where they were destroyed on impact. Beneath the crane, Rocky easily dispatched three more Cogs.

Tanya was surrounded on all sides, trusting in her new powers to help her in her first fight as a Power Ranger. She took her time, taking one Cog at a time. She ducked when a laser was fired at her, and jumped to avoid two Cogs coming at her, and they ended up crashing into eachother.

Taking on a large group of Cogs, Tommy was testing his new powers and pushing to see how far he could go. He jumped from the ground to the top of a large machine, waiting till all of the Cogs were close together. Once they were in place, he leapt down and with a single kick, knocked them into eachother.

The Rangers stood tall, regrouping after their single confrontations. "Yeah, we're back you guys." Tommy grinned under his helmet.

* * *

From his new home base on the moon, King Mondo was watching the fight. "Hmm, maybe the Earth isn't defenseless after all." he noted. "It could be interesting to have a formidable enemy. Don't you agree?"

"Yes." chimed Queen Machina. "Our journey to galactic domination has gotten boring. Do the Rangers worry you?"

"Not at all." Mondo replied. "The Rangers seem like worthy adversaries, and may be difficult to defeat. However, it will make it that much sweeter when we scatter them to the far corners of the galaxy."

* * *

Back on Earth, Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Rocky were at the beach waiting for Emma and Tanya. "I never thought I'd miss Rita and Zedd's Tengas." Tommy sighed, shaking his head. "Those Cogs were brutal."

"Tell me about it." Adam agreed. "And there's a lot of them."

"Yeah. Zordon said that King Mondo can manufacture them at a rate of one an hour." Billy informed.

"Thank goodness for the Zeo Crystal, giving us those new kickass powers." Rocky chuckled.

"So Billy, what's gonna happen if the Machine Empire mounts a full assault?" Tommy asked. "Now that Ninjor's back in the temple and Zords are gone, we're gonna need help."

"Don't worry, Alpha and I are working on it." Billy assured.

Emma pulled her into a parking spot next to Tommy's Jeep, cutting the engine. "Alright Tanya, you ready?" she asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, thank you so much Emma for helping me get settled in." Tanya smiled.

Emma nudged her shoulder, "Hey, I know what it's like to be the new Ranger. It can definitely make you question everything you thought you knew about the world, what with fighting evil aliens and monsters every week." she giggled.

Tanya nodded in agreement, the two girls stepping out of the car. "I think I'll get used to it, with a little help."

"Well, that's what we're here for." Emma linked her arm with Tanya's and the two headed down to meet the guys at the shore. "Now, along with the whole Ranger secret, there's something else you need to know."

"Hey, girls!" Adam called, waving.

"You two look like you've won the lottery." Tommy noted, seeing the grins on their faces.

"Well, Emma's parents said I could stay with them." Tanya informed.

"And we've got her enrolled in Angel Grove High." Emma added. "Barely made the last minute enrollment deadline."

"That's great." Billy grinned.

"So Em, you ready to see if everything's back to normal?" Rocky asked, raising an eyebrow.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, normal for me anyways." she sighed, looking out at the open ocean. "This is gonna be the longest ten seconds of my life."

Tommy walked up to her and took her hand, "Well, let's get it over with." he smiled down at her.

"What exactly is going on?" Tanya whispered to Adam.

Adam's lips curled into a smile, "Do you believe in magic, Tanya?" The African girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Tommy and Emma walked to the edge of a rock overlooking the ocean, hands clasped together. "On three." the Ranger leader whispered, glancing down at the blonde. "Ready?"

Emma looked up and met his eyes, nodding. "Yeah." She took a deep breath, "One."

A grin crossed Tommy's lips, "Two." He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

The two Rangers exchanged a glance and a smile, "Three." They jumped off the edge and hit the water, their hands slipping out of one another's. The water around Emma began to bubble and her body began to glow a light pink. In a bright flash, she was transformed into a mermaid and her lips spread into a grin.

Tommy smiled and swam up for air, seeing the others at the edge of the rock. "Well, what's the verdict?" Rocky asked.

Emma broke the surface, treading water with her arms, grinning ear to ear. "I'm back guys!" she laughed, splashing water up at them with her tailfin.

Tanya's eyes widened when she saw the golden scales on the mermaid's tailfin. "Is that what I think it is?" the new Yellow Ranger asked.

Adam nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yep." he answered.

"My cousin's a mermaid." Billy added.

Emma smiled, leaning back to admire her tail. The sunlight hit the scales, making them shine. "See, I told you that you'd get your tail back." Tommy reminded with a smile.

"Well, fearless leader, you were right." Emma smiled back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning ear to ear. "Thanks."

Tommy returned the embrace, "You're welcome." he replied. running his hand over her hair. "Now, everything's back to normal."

Emma pulled back, "Well, our version of normal anyway." she corrected with a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Well, there you have it guys, the premier of "Zeo Mermaid Ranger". Hope ya'll enjoyed it and are looking forward to the sequel. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

 _XOXO~Cyber_


	2. The Shooting Star

**The Shooting Star**

* * *

"Girls, you'll be late if you don't get a move on!" Lisa called up the stairs. "Don't forget Em, you promised to take Elliot to school!"

Up in her room, Emma nodded along as she finished braiding her hair, tying it with an ice pink ribbon. Tanya sat on Emma's bed, lacing up her boots. "I'm already starting to feel at home. Thanks so much Emma for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem." Emma grinned, grabbing her satchel bag and gym duffle. "I love having you here, we all do." She held her hand to help up Tanya. "It's like I've got a sister." The two girls shared a laugh as they went downstairs. "See you after school mom." Emma pecked her mother's cheek.

"By Mrs. Gilbert." Tanya gave Emma's mother a hug.

Lisa patted her shoulders, "Tanya, please, I told you that you could call me Lisa." she reminded, smiling.

Tanya nodded and followed Emma out of the house, with Elliot trailing behind them. The two girls slid into the two front seats and Emma turned up the volume on the radio as they pulled away. Their first stop was Angel Grove Middle School, where Elliot was spending his final year of Junior High.

"Mom said she could pick me up after school." Elliot informed his sister as he stepped out of the car. "See ya later."

Emma smiled as she watched her brother join a couple of his classmates, happy that he was making some new friends. "He's such a sweet boy." Tanya noted.

"Yeah, he really is." Emma agreed, pulling away from the curb and making her way to the high school.

* * *

Emma parked her Mazda in a free space next to her cousin's blue Volkswagon Beetle, cutting the engine. Her and Tanya grabbed their backpacks from the back and walked arm-in-arm into Angel Grove High School, heading to their respective lockers.

Tanya grabbed her Calculus books and met Emma by her locker, seeing the blonde hanging up a picture. "Are those your friends back in Australia?" she asked.

"Yeah." the blonde mermaid answered. "This way, it feels like they're here."

"You must miss 'em huh?" Tanya wrapped an arm around Emma's shoulders.

Emma nodded, "I do." she rested her head against Tanya's. "But, it's not so bad. At least I've got you and the guys." She smiled, glancing down the hallway, seeing Tommy and Adam making their way towards them. "Speaking of."

"Morning girls." Adam greeted, standing beside Tanya.

"Morning Adam." Tanya replied. "Hey Tommy."

"Hey you two." Tommy gave a nod, leaning against the locker next to Emma's.

Emma smiled and shut her locker with her shoulder, "You ready for that Literature test today?" She directed the question to Tommy.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." the Red Ranger shrugged.

"Wait, you guys already have a test today?" the Green Ranger questioned. "School's only been in session three weeks."

"It's AP Literature." informed the Yellow Ranger with a giggle.

The other three chuckled as they walked down the hallways. "So Tanya, how're you liking Angel Grove so far?" Adam asked, nudging the girl's shoulder.

"I like it, it's just." Tanya sighed, looking down at her feet. "I still feel like the new girl in town, ya know?"

Emma nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean." she replied. "Don't worry, just be yourself and you'll be fine."

Another student joined the four Rangers, "Hey there Tanya." he greeted, smiling at the aforementioned girl.

"Oh hey Shawn." Tanya replied. "These are my friends Tommy and Adam, and my best friend Emma." the three waved.

Shawn gave a nod to the guys, whom he already knew from the football team, and shook Emma's hand. "So Tanya, ready for Calculus?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in a minute." Tanya smiled, watching Shawn leave.

"Isn't he on the football team with you two?" Emma asked, glancing between Adam and Tommy.

"Yeah, he's a wide receiver." Tommy clarified.

"How do you know him?" Adam asked Tanya.

"He's been having a bit of trouble in Calculus so I've been helping him study for our test at the end of the week." Tanya answered.

"Seems like you're fitting in pretty well then." Tommy noted with a smile.

Emma quirked her brow, "Yeah." she agreed. "I expect details after school." she whispered, giving her friend a wink. "Catch ya guys later." Emma and Tommy walked down another hallway, towards Ms. Appleby's room.

"Good luck on that test." Adam called after them. Tommy and Emma waved back before disappearing into a crowd of students.

* * *

"I'm glad Tanya's settling in okay." Rocky said, him and Emma warming up with the rest of the co-ed dance team.

"Yeah, me too." Emma smiled, tightening her ponytail. "She's already at home at my place. We're practically sisters." She pulled her arm across her chest.

Their wrist communicators went off, and on reflex they looked around to check if anyone was looking in their direction. When it was clear, they ran off to the side of the bleachers, where Tommy and Adam were already waiting for them.

"We read you Zordon." Tommy hailed, the four Rangers standing close.

"Rangers, King Mondo has sent his Cogs down to Earth." their mentor informed. "It appears they're searching around the Zeozord holding bay. You must intercept them at once."

"Should one of us go and get Tanya?" Adam asked.

"I will alert her myself." Zordon answered. "You four must get to the Cogs at once."

"Roger that." Tommy confirmed, glancing to the rest of the team. "It's Morphin Time."

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

* * *

Tanya sat with Shawn in the study hall area, going over notes from their earlier Calculus class. "A few more study sessions like this and you'll be sure to pass this test." Tanya assured, resting her cheek on her hand. She checked over her notes for reference as she worked on her homework.

Shawn glanced around, seeing no one was paying attention to the two. He leaned in closer to Tanya, "I've got a sure fire way to pass this test without studying." he whispered, unfolding a pink sheet of paper.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, punching in digits on her calculator. "You've got to study in order to pass."

"Not if you know the answers you don't." Shawn muttered, reading over the answer sheet he held.

Tanya looked over at him, shocked. "You mean cheat?" she reiterated. "That's not the way to pass."

Shawn scoffed, "I need to pass this test in order to play in the upcoming game." he reminded, getting defensive. "I have to do what I have to. I thought you would understand." he gathered up his things and left.

Tanya sighed, shaking her head. Her wrist communicator went off and she quickly grabbed her books and bag and hid in a far corner where no one was. "Yes Zordon, I read you." she whispered into her communicator.

"Tanya, a platoon of Cogs has been spotted in the vicinity of the Zeozord armory." Zordon informed. "I've already dispatched the other Rangers. You must meet up with them and intercept the Cogs."

Tanya nodded, "I'm on my way." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's Morphin Time. Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

* * *

The Yellow Ranger regrouped with the rest of the team, who were already in the midst of fighting off the Cogs. She jumped into action, taking on three Cogs by herself. The Zeo Rangers were making use of their newly advanced powers, easily scaring the Cogs away.

"Hit the highway, leadheads." Zeo Ranger V threatened.

"Catch you later, Rangers." one Cog spoke, before the entire platoon was swallowed up into a portal back to the Machine Empire Skybase.

* * *

Tanya sat alone at a table in the Juice Bar, tapping her pencil on her Calculus binder, her expression solemn. Emma walked up and set a banana smoothie in front of her, "Don't worry, it's on me." she winked at her friend.

"Thanks Em." Tanya sighed.

"What's wrong?" the blonde sat opposite her friend. "Is everything okay?"

"No." she answered, meeting her friend's eyes. "It's just, I'm at a loss."

Emma reached over and took Tanya's hand. "If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me. And the guys too." she smiled.

Seeing the mermaid's smile brought one to Tanya's and she nodded, "So, I was talking with Shawn earlier and he thinks the only way he can pass the Calculus test is by cheating. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just shut me out."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Emma squeezed her hand.

"I don't know what to do." Tanya admitted, moving her straw around in her drink.

Before Emma could say something, their communicator's sounded. The two girls jumped up and joined the guys, the five of them heading towards the locker room, hidden from sight. "We read you, Zordon." Tommy whispered into the communicator.

"You all must report to the Power Chamber at once." Zordon ordered. The Rangers didn't argue and activated their teleportaion function.

* * *

In a flash of color, the Rangers stood at the back of the Power Chamber. "There is no time to lose, Rangers." Zordon continued. "As you can see, an assault by the Machine Empire is immenient." The five teenagers were directed to the Viewing Globe, where images of the Quadrafighters coming down to Earth was shown. "The Machine Empier is mounting a full-scale attack. We must initiate the Zeozords immediately."

"But Zordon, they haven't even been tested yet." Billy cut in. "I really don't think it's safe, you guys."

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice." Tommy deducted. "The Zeozords are our only hope. We'll just have to take that risk."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Tommy's right you guys. We've got to stop the Machine Empire, now."

"Rangers, come forward and listen." Zordon spoke, the five teens moving up to the main consul. "What I am about to tell you is of the utmost importance. Emma and Tanya," his eyes landed on the two female rangers, "I have placed the responsibility of the Zeozords arsenal in your hands. Zeozord I and Zeozord II have tremendous firepower. I trust you will use them with temperance and good judgement."Zeozord I resembled the Moa statues of Easter island, while Zeozord II resembled the Dogu statues of the prehistoric Japanese period of Joman.

"Rocky and Adam, you will be commanding the driving forces of the Zeozords. Rocky, Zeozord III possesses the mythical power of the Sphinx. Adam, Zeozord IV possesses the mighty strength of Taurus the Bull." The Blue and Green Rangers exchanged a grin and a nod.

"Tommy, Zeozord V embodies the spirit of the Phoenix. I know that its fierceness and nobility will serve you well as its pilot." The Red Ranger nodded in understanding.

"The Zeozords are incredible fighting remember, they are only machines." the galactic being went on. "The most important resources you have to fight these new foes are your human attributes."

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Tanya asked.

"Your hearts and minds are greater tools than anything that can be manufactured." he clarfied. "The Machine Empire can never build anything that can compare to them."

The alarm sounded, alerting the Rangers to the monster that King Mondo had sent down. The Viewing Globe depicted a large robot with a star-shaped shield on it's back, by the name of Staroid, making its move on the city limits.

The five Rangers looked to one another and nodded, ready to face their first real monster of the Machine Empire, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

The Rangers were then lowered to their respective Zeozord cockpits, ready for battle.

"Zeozord I, ready!" The Pink Ranger intiated her Moa-like Zord, prepping the single cannon it was armed with.

"Zeozord II, awesome!" The Yellow Ranger switched on her Dogu-shaped Zord, priming it's dual cannons and lasers, the eyes glowing a dim shade of red.

"Zeozord III, check this out!" The Blue Ranger ignited his Zord, the Sphinx giving a loud roar.

"Zeozord IV, ready!" The Green Ranger pulled back the two levers, the Bull-like Zord rearing up and ready to fight.

"Zeozord V, let's go." The Red Ranger iniated the Phoenix-like Zord, spreading it's wings and ready to fly.

* * *

The bay doors opened the Zords charged into battle. However, King Mondo's Qudrafighters located them and began firing lasers to slow them down. The five Zeozords pushed forward, knocking the Qudrafighters out of the way and firing back with equal force. The Rangers themselves were quite impressed with the increased power and were having a good time.

They soon came upon Staroid, who was more than ready to make the first move. He started firing lasers left and right, nearly toppling the Zeozords over once or twice. Staroid encased himself inside a metal sphere, and rammed into the Zords.

"Rangers." Zordon hailed over the communication system. "You must use your Zeonizer Crystals to activate the ZeoMegazord."

"You can do it guys." Billy encouraged, although he was still very worried about his friends' and cousin's well being.

Each Ranger energized their Zeonizer Crystal and the Megazord process was initiated. "ZeoMegazord assembly, now!" Zeo Ranger V ordered.

The chains connecting Zeozords III and IV disconnected from Zeozords I and II. The Pink and Yellow Zords formed the feet of the Megazord. Zeozord IV formed the legs and waist of the Megazord, and Zeozord II formed the arms and upper torso. Lastly, Zeozord V formed the head and helmet of the Megazord. "ZeoMegazord, Battle Ready!" The Rangers called out, positioned in the cockpit.

"Your little toys don't scare me." Staroid taunted.

"This star's about to fall." Zeo Ranger III threatened, clenching his hand into a fist.

The two large robots started off in a hand-to-hand style combat, throwng punches and kicks. The Rangers gains the upper hand when they activated the Megazord's saber weapon. With one strike, they managed to dismember Staroid, only for him to reasseble.

"Man, this overgrown Starfish just can't take a hint." Zeo Ranger IV groaned.

"We need more power." Zeo Ranger II noted.

"ZeoMegazord Saber! Full Power!" The five Rangers called in unison. The weapon glowed and in a swift motion, Staroid was destroyed far beyond repair.

"They did it!" Alpha cheered, jumping up and down.

"Looks like the field test was a success." Billy concluded with a grin. "Thank goodness."

* * *

The next day after school, Tanya sat alone at a table in the Juice Bar, working on a History assignment. Shawn walked in and saw her, he took a deep breath and exhaled, walking towards her table. "Hey Tanya." he greeted. "I was looking for you."

"Don't bother." Tanya shut her History book and got up to leave, only to be stopped by Shawn.

"I just wanted to tell you that I turned the test answers into Mr. Caplan." Shawn admitted, getting Tanya's attention. "I know I was kind of a jerk before. I just hope I didn't mess things up too bad between us." he sighed. "You know your respect is important to me."

The corner of Tanya's lips curled into a smile, "I guess everyone makes mistakes." she admitted.

"Don't I know it." Shawn chuckled. "If you're not too busy, I could really use some help studying."

Tanya's smile grew, "Let me see if I can squeeze you in." she flipped open her planner and flipped a few pages. "Well, it turns out I do have an opening."

"When?" Shawn asked with a raised brow.

"Right now." Tanya giggled. She set her History work aside and pulled out her Calculus notes. "Have a seat."

Shawn smiled and sat next to her, leaning closer. He held his hand up, which Emma saw from behind the bar and she walked over. "What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"A Banana Smoothie for the lady and I'll have a Mixed Berry Smoothie." Shawn answered, pulling a couple bills from his wallet.

"Coming right up." Emma smiled, giving a small wink to Tanya as she turned to leave.


	3. Target Rangers

**Target Rangers**

* * *

"Girl's they're lovely." Lisa Gilbert commented as she looked over the dresses Emma and Tanya brought home from the mall. "You're going to look beautiful."

"Thanks mama Gilbert." Tanya smiled, looking over her pale yellow dress in the mirror.

Emma hung up her light pink dress in her closet before taking a seat on her bed and looking over the silver heels she was wearing. Lisa took the spot next to her daughter, "This is so exciting, your first dance of Senior Year." She wrapped her arms around the two girls. "I'd better go and find the camera."

Tanya plopped down next to Emma, placing her hand on the mermaid's shoulder, "What's up Em?" she asked. "I thought that'd you'd be excited about the dance."

"I am." Emma replied. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all." She caressed her locket.

"You miss Cleo and Rikki." Tanya clarified.

Emma nodded, laying her head on her best friend's shoulder, "With the whole mermaid secret, it was easier to go to dances with just eachother."

Tanya nudged Emma's shoulder, "If it'll make ya feel better, I'll be your date." she giggled.

"You're already going with Shawn." the Pink Ranger reminded. "He's a good guy and he really seems to like you. I want you two to have a great time."

"I'm sure one of the guys will be your date." Tanya suggested. "You and Tommy should go."

The corner of Emma's lips curled up at the thought, but she pushed it from her mind, "No, I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

The Yellow Ranger raised an eyebrow, "What wrong idea? You guys are best friends."

"Tommy's also the starting quarterback and I'm the co-captain of the Dance Team." Emma reminded. "If we show up at the dance together, people will start to think we're more than friends. I couldn't do that to Kimberly."

"Em, I'm sure she'd be okay with you guys going as friends." Tanya rubbed her back.

The blonde mermaid sighed, "Still, it wouldn't feel right." she twisted the fabric of the blanket over her lap. Tanya nodded in understanding and laid her head on Emma's shoulder.

* * *

The halls of Angel Grove High were decorated in announcements about the Back-to-School-Dance, and it was the topic of discussion among the student body. "So Rocky, is there anyone you'd like to ask to the dance?" Emma asked as they walked the halls, just finishing up a morning Dance Team practice.

The Blue Ranger rubbed the back of his head, "Well, their is this one girl." he answered, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Her name's Jennifer. Her and I were paired up on this Computer Science project."

The Pink Ranger nodded along, "I see." she smiled, "Let me guess, she hasn't brought the dance up at all, has she?"

"She doesn't even comment when I bring it up." Rocky confirmed, twisting the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt. "It's a little frustrating." she shook his head. "What about you, Em? Anyone ask you yet."

The blonde shook her head, "Nah, but it's alright. I've got more important things to worry about than finding a date." she held her books closer to her chest.

"Wow, you and Billy really are related." Rocky chuckled. Emma giggled in agreement, the two splitting off to go to their respective classes.

Emma walked into the Science Lab, spotting Tommy already at their table. She waved and walked over, taking the stool next to him. "How'd practice go this mornin?" The Red Ranger asked.

"Great. We're more than ready for the Pep Rally coming up." Emma smiled, opening her binder to her notes. "It's gonna be great. Of course, everyone was bringing up the dance Friday night, mostly the Freshmen and Sophomores."

"That's high school for ya." Tommy noted. "You goin? To the dance, I mean."

Emma nodded, but before she could say anything, the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher pulled up the PowerPoint slides with the next section notes for the students to copy down. As he explained the next section, Emma glanced out of the corner of her eye, watching Tommy as he finished copying down the slide notes. She tapped the end of her pen on her notebook.

* * *

Adam and Rocky headed to the Youth Center to meet up with the other Rangers. "Adam, I'm telling you, I really don't like her." Rocky clarified, leaning back in the passenger seat of his friend's car. "She's cold, rude, stuck-up..."

"...cute, smart, challenging." Adam added, cracking a grin as he tapped the steering wheel.

"Wait a second." Rocky cut off. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"I'm on the side of true love." Adam chuckled.

Rocky rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I wanna keep my lunch down." he mock-gagged.

Adam came to a halt at a stop sign, when out of nowhere a legion of Cogs appeared and surrounded his car. The two Rangers jumped out and stood in front, activating their Zeonizers.

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Ready to rumble?" the Green Ranger asked, looking to his friend.

"You know it." the Blue Ranger confirmed.

The two jumped into battle against the Cogs. The mechanical footmen didn't put up much of a fight, but that wasn't their intended mission. However, the Rangers didn't know and had left the object the Cogs were after completely unguarded. While the majority of the Cogs were fighting the Rangers, the remaining machine snuck into Adam's car and grabbed Rocky's backpack. He signaled the rest of the legion and they all vanished.

"Man, what the hell was that about?" Adam asked, as the two de-morphed.

"Who knows." Rocky shrugged, heading back to the car. "It's like they weren't even trying." When he sat down in the passenger seat, he realized his backpack was missing from the floorboard. "Oh man, they took my backpack! The password to my Computer Science project is in there." he put his face in his hands. "Jennifer is gonna kill me."

"What would they want with your project?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

The Cog that stole the Blue Ranger's backpack appeared in the Angel Grove High Computer Lab and downloaded the project onto a clean disk. He transported himself to the junkyard and inserted the disk into a pile of scrapmetal formed into a monster on King Mondo's orders. After the Cog returned to the Machine Empire Skybase, the Silo monster came to life.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Tommy was teaching the girls more martial arts moves. Tanya braced her hands on her knees, catching her breath. "I told you he wouldn't go easy." Emma reminded, taking a swig from her sports bottle, her forehead already coated with sweat.

"I can't feel my legs." Tanya panted, sitting on the bench. "I'll definitely feel this tomorrow."

Emma nodded in agreement, "No kidding."

"You ready for some more advanced moves Em?" Tommy asked from behind her.

She turned to face him and nodded, "Bring it, I've actually been practicing that Spinning Roundhouse Kick."

The two moved to the mat and stood opposite eachother. Emma demonstrated her practice and performed the technique, which Tommy blocked by grabbing her calf. "Nice, I think you've got it down." the Red Ranger praised.

The two teenagers went on to spar, throwing out more advanced moves than what Tanya was learning. The Yellow Ranger leaned back, dabbing her face with a damp washcloth. Emma blocked Tommy's advancements and went to kick his legs out from under him, only at the last second he flipped her over and she hit the mat. "Alright, I concede." the blonde grunted.

"You have been practicing." Tommy noted, holding out his hand for the girl to take. He pulled Emma to her feet and patted her shoulder, "Give it another month and you just might beat me."

"You're on." Emma accepted, rubbing her shoulder. She took a dry cloth from her duffle bag and poured some water on it, and used her mermaid powers to make an icepack. She pressed it over her shoulder, feeling instant relief.

Rocky and Adam ran up to the three, completely out of breath. "What's up guys?" Tommy questioned, noting the two boy's labored breathing.

"Cog attack a few blocks over." Adam answered.

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked, shocked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rocky assured. "But they took my backpack, which had the security password to my computer project."

"What would King Mondo want with a security password?" Emma inquired, exchanging a glance with Tanya.

The Ranger's communicators went off, and they knew they were about to find an answer to the previously posed question. The five teens headed for the locker room doors, keeping hidden from view, "Zordon." Tommy responded.

"King Mondo has just dispatched a new monster." their mentor informed.

"We're on it." Tommy confirmed. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

* * *

The Rangers were teleported to the junkyard, where King Mondo was waiting for them. "Welcome Rangers, to my video game." the mechanical monarch greeted. "Where you are the targets. Meet Silo, software compliments of Zeo Ranger Three." a tall robot mostly colored in white and black, with some points of yellow and red, appeared next to King Mondo. "Banish them, Silo!" he ordered.

"I'm going to rock your world." Silo threatened, firing a missile from the launcher on his shoulder.

The explosion startled the Rangers, but didn't knock them completely off balance. "Guys, us the Laser Pistols." Zeo Ranger V ordered, already pulling his from the holster. The others followed suit and they all fired at the charging monster.

"Question, who rules?" Silo asked, throwing the Zeo Rangers for a loop. "Answer, King Mondo. You lose!" Silo launched another missile.

"I think it's time for a height advantage." King Mondo suggested, turning to his two newly-updated footmen. "Klank? Orobus?"

"You wee Power Rangers are no match for his majesty's genius." Klank sneered. "Orbus laddie, I hope there are no kinks in your new software."

"Let me at 'em." the tiner robot cheered. Klank spun Orbus around and threw him at Silo. The tiny machine latched onto the missile monster and fired a thin laser into a port on one of the launchers. In a flash of light, Silo grew in size, bragging about his new height.

"Perfect!" Mondo praised. "My metallic monster is massive!"

The Rangers ducked out of the path of Silo's foot. "We need Zeozord Power, now!" they called out.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up! Initiate ZeoMegazord assembly, now!" Zeo Ranger V ordered.

"Zeonizer Crystal, power up!" The Zords came together and formed the Megazord, which was the perfect opponent for Mondo's Silo.

"I am invincible!" Silo boasted.

"Not so fast, Silo." Zeo Ranger Three countered. "You're going up against the ZeoMegazord now!"

On the sidelines, King Mondo was actually enjoying himself. "I love seeing my own victories up close." he cheered. "I should get out more often, don't you think, Klank?"

Silo let out a roar before charging head on towards the ZeoMegazord. The two towering mechas were nearly equal in strength, but as always, the evil team fought dirty. Silo fired two smaller missiles from the launchers on his arms, striking the Megazord head on and sent it flying backwards. "You lose!" Silo taunted.

"They're flat on their backs, Silo." Mondo praised from the sidelines. "Now's the perfect time to close in, wouldn't you say?"

"Question, how hot is the sun?" Silo kicked the Megazord in the face, sending it rolling a foot or two.

"The sun?" the Red Ranger repeated.

"What does he mean by that?" the Blue Ranger questioned, which none of them really wanted to know.

"Splendid question, Silo." Mondo continued to praise his newest monster, which was slowly turning into a favorite. "Why don't you tell them?"

"Answer, prepare to find out." The front compartment of Silo's chest opened and a long chain wrapped around the Megazord.

Even pushing power to absolute maximum wasn't enough to break free of Silo's grasp. On the orders of King Mondo, Silo took off into space, heading straight for the sun, dragging the Zeo Megazord and the Zeo Rangers to certain destruction.

"He's taking us straight into the sun!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed, fearfully.

"The heat shields are still holding." the Green Ranger noted, relieved.

"Then we should be okay." sighed the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, but for how long?" the Pink Ranger posed an important question.

Once he was close enough, Silo released the Rangers and headed back towards Earth, letting the sun's gravity take care of the rest.

* * *

Down in the Power Chamber, Zordon, Alpha, and Billy were watching everything unfold. "Oh no!" Alpha shrieked. "The ZeoMegazord is being pulled toward the sun."

"Their only chance is going to be the Zeo Battle Helmets." Billy noted, having double checked the data.

"Wait-" Alpha halted, "we haven't had time to test them yet! They could backfire."

"There's no other choice." Billy reminded.

"Billy's right, Alpha." Zordon agreed. "Activate the battle helmets."

Alpha shook his head, inputting the necessary codes, "I sure hope this works." he prayed.

Billy turned the two-way communication system online, getting a direct link to the Megazord, "Guys, listen, each of your Zords comes with an additional power source that we installed with the new Zeo Battle Helmets."

"No offense Billy, but now's really not the time to be talking shop." Zeo Ranger One stated.

"No, the helmets can help you." Billy added. "There's Green for Zeo Gravity Power, Yellow for Zeo Jet Power, Pink for Zeo Cannon Power, Blue for Zeo Pyramid Power, and Red for Zeo Warrior Mode."

"Alright, Billy." Tommy confirmed. "Adam, try the Zeo Gravity Power."

The Red and Green Zeo Rangers switched positions, with Adam now in main control of the ZeoMegazord. "Zeo Four Battle Helmet, activate!" The red helmet was then replaced with the top-half of ZeoZord IV. "Hang on, guys." Adam activated the helmets ability, gaining control over the sun's gravity.

Tommy looked to Tanya, "Tanya, use the Jet Power to get us outta here." he told her.

"On it." Tanya and Adam switched places, the Taurus helmet being replaces with the two blasters from ZeoZord II. "Zeo Two Battle Helmet, activate!" Using the jet power, the Megazord was blasted free of the sun's gravitational pull, and headed back towards Earth.

* * *

The ZeoMegazord greeted Silo with a kick to the face, much to the anger of King Mondo. "Bet you didn't think you'd see us again, did ya Silo?" the Red Ranger chuckled.

Silo got back to his feet, "This game is getting fun." He charged ahead, only this time, the ZeoMegazord gained the upper hand.

"Alright Emma, your turn." Tommy looked over his shoulder at the Pink Ranger. "Show him what ya got."

"Roger that." Emma confirmed. "Zeo One Battle Helmet, activate!" The top half of ZeoZord I replaced the warrior helemt, the single cannon prepped and ready to fire. "Now, let's see what this cannon power can do." she giggled, firing a pink laser beam directly at Silo.

After her few minutes of fun, Emma traded places with Rocky, who was itching to see what the pyramid power could do. "Zeo Three Battle Helmet, activate." The pyramid from the top of ZeoZord III replaced the previous helmet, which fired a blue energy beam that lifted Silo off the ground, before sending him crashing down.

Tommy took control once again, re-engaging Zeo Warrior Mode. "Let's send this scrap heap back to the junkyard." he chuckled.

"ZeoMegazord Saber! Full Power!" As Silo charged forward, preparing to launch all of his missiles, he was struck down by the Megazord's attack, and was destroyed in a grand explosion.

King Mondo watched as his monster was destroyed, "You Rangers have insulted my kingdom." he growled in defeat. "You'll bow before my greatness one day, and be banished from Earth forever!" He returned to his Skybase, practically fuming.

* * *

Friday night, Emma and Tanya were getting ready for the school dance. Tanya's dark curls framed her face, which donned light bronze eyeshadow with a hint of sparkle and a light plum lipstick. Her dress was pale yellow with a high neck and a cross strap on the back, with a silver beaded belt under the bust and she wore simple black heels.

Emma wore a strapless light pink dress with a black belt under the bust, decorated with a pink and black flower. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders with a portion pulled back with a silver barrette, and her blue eyes were highlighted by light blue and white shadow, a soft pink gloss coated her lips. She wore a pair of silver, strappy heels to tie her look together. She overlooked herself in the mirror, adjusting her locket so it rested in the center of her chest.

The two girls descended the stairs arm-in-arm, Neil and Lisa smiling at them. "Oh, you both look absolutely gorgeous." Lisa squealed, turning on the camera. "Smile." she snapped a few shots of the two in front of the stairs.

"Now remember, your curfew is eleven-thirty at the latest." Neil reminded, handing Emma her car keys. "You two have fun tonight."

"Thanks dad." Emma pecked her father's cheek before hugging her mother.

"You're first Senior Dance." Lisa sniffled, rubbing her daughter's back. She pulled away and looked her over, "So beautiful."

"Well, I do take after my mother." Emma giggled, taking the camera handed to her. "Don't wait up. Tanya and I will be back by curfew."

"Promise." Tanya added as they headed out the door.

* * *

Music could be heard coming from the gym out in the parking lot. The two girls walked up to the door, where Shawn was waiting. "Wow Tanya, you look-" he trailed off, amazed by his girlfriend's beauty.

Tanya blushed, "Thanks Shawn." she giggled. "You look handsome."

Emma smiled and pulled the camera from her clutch bag, "My mom will definitely want a picture of the two of you." Shawn and Tanya moved closer and Emma took a couple shots. "Thanks."

Shawn smiled at Tanya and offered his arm, "You ready?" Tanya smiled back and took his arm, the couple heading inside.

The gymnasium was filled with students dancing and mingling by the refreshments. Emma grabbed a cup of punch and sat down at an empty table. She glanced out at the dance floor, watching Tanya and Shawn, and Rocky and his date Jennifer.

"Hey there cuz." Billy greeted, taking the chair to the right of Emma. He wore a steel grey dress shirt and casual slacks. "What's wrong?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "I just miss Cleo and Rikki, that's all." she admitted, twisting her locket around her finger.

"I understand." Billy placed his hand over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Emma smiled at her cousin and got to her feet, "I'm gonna get some air." She walked out of the gym, leaving her camera and clutch with her cousin.

* * *

Soon, Emma found herself walking along the beach, watching the sunset kiss the ocean. She crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes and inhaling the salty sea air. The waves crashed over the sand, the blonde's feet mere inches from the impact. She was tempted to dart into the water, already slipping out of her shoes.

"Hey." a familiar voice called from behind her. She turned to see Tommy, dressed in black pants and a red dress shirt, his hair completely down. "Figured you'd be here."

Emma smiled softly, "I thought you'd be at the dance." she muttered, looking down at the sand.

Tommy shrugged, "I showed up, talked with a few people. Didn't see you anywhere. Billy said something about you getting some air."

She nodded, "Yeah." Emma glanced over her shoulder at the ocean, taking another breath. "So, why'd you come to find me?"

He took her hand, "Because you look like you could use a friend." he smiled, tucking some hair behind Emma's ear. "And to ask you to dance."

Emma glanced up and met his eyes, a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. "You were going to ask me?" she questioned, her mouth getting dry.

"There's nothing wrong with two close friends going to a dance together." Tommy assured, smiling at the blonde. "What do you say?"

The mermaid swallowed, "There's no music." she noted, looking around.

"Not a problem." Tommy walked up to his jeep and started it, playing a soft song perfect for a dance. He stood in front of Emma and offered his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Emma couldn't help but smile and took his hand, moving hers to rest on Tommy's upper arms. The two swayed to the music, dancing on the sand. "Thanks Tommy." she said softly, resting her cheek on his shoulder, "You're the best."

"What're friends for, right." Tommy reminded, laying his cheek against the top of her head. The pair continued to dance to the song 'Always You and I' by 98 Degrees.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, thanks to all who review. I've got great things planned, including appearances of other _H2O_ characters! Another thing: Happy Birthday to my big sister **Demongirl123**. Without your encouragement, this series wouldn't even exist. Love ya bunches, XOXO.


	4. Ranger Day Care

**Ranger Day Care**

* * *

Rocky and Tanya sat in the updated study area of Angel Grove High, discussing possible weekend plans. Tommy and Adam joined them after football practice, with Adam laughing at Tommy's expense.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked.

Adam let out anther laugh as he sat down next to the newest Ranger. He glanced in Tommy's direction and hummed the wedding march under his breath, which earned an eyeroll and a sigh from the Red Ranger, who set his backpack and gym bag by his feet. "Mr. Toggle wants us to do this report on Family Care and Relationships, so we have to pretend we're married for the weekend." he admitted.

"We?" Rocky repeated.

"Me and uh-" Tommy stuttered, "-Emma."

Adam and Rocky both chuckled this time around, clearly amused by the situation. Tanya maintained her composure, but her lips curled into a small smile. "I'm sure you two will make a lovely couple." she said, keeping as straight of face as she could. "We're very happy for you."

"Sorry we didn't get you anything Tommy." Rocky chuckled.

"Yeah man." Adam added. "It's not everyday you get married." All three Rangers chuckled at that comment. "So where is your lovely bride?" the Green Ranger asked.

Tommy shrugged, "Em said she'd meet me here after practice." he answered. "She said she has this great idea on how to make the report more realistic."

Rocky couldn't contain his laughter when he saw the aforementioned Pink Ranger enter the study area pushing a stroller with a baby boy strapped inside. Everyone soon saw it too and chuckled, except for Tommy who went pale as a ghost. "Not only do you have a wife, but a baby too." Rocky said between laughs.

Emma joined the rest of the Rangers, kneeling next to the stroller. "Em he's so cute." Tanya grinned at the baby.

"Who is he?" Adam asked.

"He's the son of one of my dad's co-workers." Emma answered. "His name's Joey." She turned to Tommy and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I volunteered to watch him for the weekend. Just think about the insight it'll give us for our report."

"Whoa." Rocky breathed and held his nose. "That's a little ripe."

Joey started to cry loudly and everyone scrambled to leave, using various excuses. Tommy tried to sneak away in the chaos, but to no avail. "Hold it!" Emma called, her hands on her hips. "Where do you think you're going? Dad?" She grinned coyly and motioned with her finger for Tommy to come over.

* * *

Along with agreeing to babysit Joey for the weekend, Emma had also offered to house-sit for his parents while they were away on business. Balancing the babysitting and the schoolwork was a challenge but Tommy and Emma made it work.

"Who knew a little guy could make such a big mess." Tommy shook his head as he cleaned off Joey's high chair, which had smeared sweet potatoes all over it.

"Yeah, his mom did mention he was a messy eater." Emma noted, loading dishes into the dishwasher. "He's only nine months old." She started the dishwasher and wiped her hands on a dry cloth. "Alright, time to give Joey his bath then it's off to bed. Then we can get started writing that report. I've already got an outline drafted."

Tommy carried Joey to the bathroom to start the bath while Emma went to grab some pajamas for him. Emma slowly opened the door and saw Tommy smile as he poured some warm water over the baby's hair, earning a giggle in response.

"You're a natural." the blonde admired, setting the clothes by the sink. She brushed some hair from her face, "Seriously. I think he likes ya."

Tommy just shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so."

Joey continued to laugh as he splashed around in the bubble bath, which made his two teenage babysitters smile. Joey accidentally splashed some water outside of the bath and it ended up soaking half of Emma's pink halter top. The blonde gasped and looked at her wet shirt, rolling her blue eyes, "I should've seen that coming."

Light pink bubbles surrounded Emma's body as she fell forward, Tommy catching her before she injured herself. Emma's arms were wrapped around Tommy's neck and his were around her waist, their faces inches from eachother's. "You alright Em?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

Emma swallowed as a faint blush rose to her cheeks, "Yeah." she nodded, looking at her golden tail, which wiggled slightly. "I'm fine."

She adjusted herself so she was leaning against the bathtub, her arms folded over the side and her tailfin stretched out behind her. "Now Joey, this is going to be our little secret right?" Emma asked, smiling at the baby, who grinned back with a giggle. "You're parents don't ever have to find out that Miss Emma is a mermaid." She moved the water around with her hand and scooped up some of the bubbles, using her powers to freeze them and set them back on the water. Joey pushed the ice sculpture around and continued to laugh and smile. Tommy's lips formed a smile as he continued to pour water over the infant's hair. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma watched his movements, the corner of her lips twitching upwards.

* * *

After drying him off and putting on his pajamas, Tommy carried Joey to his bedroom while Emma dried off her tail with a hairdryer. Within a few minutes, her body glowed pink and she was back to her human form and she went to the living room to start typing up hers and Tommy's homework assignment.

The baby monitor on the coffee table relayed Joey's fussiness when he was put down for bed. Emma chuckled as she continued to type up the opening paragraphs of their report. After ten minutes or so, Tommy plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, "I thought he'd never fall asleep." he groaned.

"I brewed some coffee." Emma informed, glancing at her friend. "Just in case."

"You're amazing." Tommy patted her shoulder as he got to his feet, pouring some coffee so he could stay awake and help Emma with their report. He sat back down next to her and saw the first two paragraphs already typed. "That was fast."

"They're just the opening ones." Emma replied, reaching for the outline. "I used what we discussed in class today and worked from there."

Tommy nodded in agreement, "Nice."

The blonde bit her lip, looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry I sprung all this on you." she apologized, looking back at the brunette male beside her. "I had already agreed to babysit Joey this weekend before we got our assignment and once we did, I thought it would be perfect." she sighed. "But, I realize I should have talked to you about it first."

Tommy placed his hand over hers, "Hey it's okay." he assured. "It's a great idea Em. Really."

"It's just-" Emma raked her hands over her hair, "I wanted to make sure we got the best grade possible. If I want to get into the collage I'm hoping for, I need all the academic scholarships I can get."

"Where are you hoping to go?" Tommy asked.

Emma sighed, pulling a brochure from her binder and handed it to him, "It's a dance school in New York." she answered. "One of the top dance schools in the country."

Tommy scanned the brochure and nodded, "Wow, so you wanna be a dancer, huh?"

Emma shrugged, "Well, since Olympic Swimmer is out of the question." she chuckled. "Dancing was the only other thing I considered doing with my life if swimming didn't work out."

He set the brochure on top of the binder and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I think that it's great that you know exactly what you want in life." Tommy smiled and gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze. "Let's get to work."

Emma mirrored his smile and leaned forward to embrace her friend, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks Tommy. You're the best."

Tommy rubbed her back, "That's what best friends are for."

The silence of the moment was interrupted when Joey's low cry came from over the baby monitor. Both teens went to get up, but Emma laid her hand on Tommy's arm, "I got it this time." she volunteered, making her way to the baby's room.

* * *

The next day, Emma and Tommy had a study session planned at the Angel Grove Public Library with the rest of the Rangers and brought Joey along with them. Bulk and Skull were working security detail and halted them when the came to the front door, Tommy was pushing Joey's stroller.

"Hold it!" Bulk ordered, standing between the two teens and the doorway.

Tommy shook his head, "Look Bulk, we've got a group study planned. Mind letting us in?" His tone of voice reflected how tired he was.

Bulk stood his ground, "Listen daddyo, this area has been designated a 'no cry' zone." he informed, Skull held up a sign to reflect the statement.

With a roll of his eyes, Tommy pushed through the two junior policemen. Bulk tried to stop him, only to have his arm grabbed by Emma, "Come on Bulk, the baby's asleep." she groaned. "If he starts to cry, I'll take him outside. Promise."

Seeing the pleading look in the blonde's eyes, Bulk caved, "Alright Emma." he agreed, much to the girl's relief. "But one peep-"

"Yeah, yeah." Emma sighed, slipping past the two. She sat down in the chair next to the stroller and rested her cheek on the heel of her hand.

"You alright Em?" Billy asked his cousin.

She nodded, "Yeah, just a little tired is all." Emma gave the former Ranger a reassuring smile.

"So, how's parenthood treating the both of ya?" Rocky asked, earning low groans from his two teammates.

"He was up half the night fussing." Tommy muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It seems like it's a never ending cycle: change him, feed him, change him, feed him."

Rocky lightly jabbed his shoulder, "Come on, he's just a little baby." he reminded, "How bad can it be?" The Blue Ranger knelt down by the stroller, "Hey there little guy." he cooed.

Joey stirred and started to cry a loud, almost high-pitched whine. When he started to cry, the whole building shook, startling everyone in the library, and it even caused books to fall off the shelves. The four teens braced themselves on the tables near them.

"I think the baby's doing it." Billy concluded.

"Yeah. The louder her cries, the more we shake." Rocky agreed.

Emma reached down and grabbed the bottle from the baby bag and handed it to Tommy, who gave to Joey, which immediately calmed him down. "What happened?" Emma shook herself off, smoothing out her hair.

"I don't know, but that could elevate the terrible two's to a whole new level." Rocky sighed.

"Yeah." Tommy muttered under his breath. "Anyone wanna guess who's responsible?" He was of course referring to King Mondo and the Machine Empire.

"Tommy, we should go to the Power Chamber." Billy suggested. "See if Zordon and Alpha can find out anything."

Emma nodded in agreement, "Rocky and I will take Joey where there's less to destroy." she slung the strap of the baby bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, we'll call if we find out anything." Tommy assured, patting her shoulder.

Emma and Rocky walked to the park across from the library while Tommy and Billy teleported to the Power Chamber.

* * *

Adam and Tanya met up with Rocky and Emma at the park, the latter two just getting Joey to calm down. "Emma!" Adam called.

"Shhh!" the other two teens whispered.

"You guys alright?" Tanya asked in a lowered voice.

"As long as we can keep the baby from crying we'll be fine." Emma replied.

"You can't keep a baby from crying very long." Adam reminded.

"Crying, that's what I love most about babies." came a lower-pitched mechanical voice. The four Rangers stood ready for a fight. The voice belonged to a deformed clown looking monster of the Machine Empire. "Why don't you wake the little guy up so he can give us a good wail." The monster was called Boohoo the Clown and he was surrounded by a squadron of Cogs.

"Tommy." Emma hailed over her wrist communicator. "You'd better get over here. I think we just found the monster King Mondo used on Joey."

In a flash of red light, Tommy joined the rest of the Rangers, standing between Emma and Tanya.

"Now that the gang's all here, let's have a party." Boohoo chimed, waving his arms in the air.

"It's Morphin Time." called out the five Rangers.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"Emma, you look after Joey." the Red Ranger ordered. "We'll handle these guys."

The Pink Ranger nodded in agreement. "Right Tommy." She pushed the stroller away from the fight and stood protectively by it.

Alpha-5 teleported to her, "Don't worry Emma, I'll take care of little Joey." he volunteered. "You help the others."

"Thanks Alpha." The Pink Ranger patted his shoulder and jumped back into the fight with the others. "Alright, let's shut this clown down."

Boohoo created a high-frequency sonic ray to incapacitate the Rangers, while the Cogs surrounded Alpha. "Ai-yi-yi-yi!" the robot shrieked. "Power Rangers, help! I think I'm in over my circuit boards this time." One of the Cogs zapped Alpha with an energy blast and he shut down, leaving baby Joey defenseless.

The Rangers were still shaking off from Boohoo's last attack. "I won't let you take that baby." Zeo Ranger V called.

"Aw, don't worry we'll give him back." Boohoo promised, joining the Cogs who surrounded the baby stroller. "After he helps us destroy Angel Grove that is. Bye-Bye." Boohoo and the Cogs disappeared before the Rangers could stop them.

"Oh man, they took the kid." Zeo Ranger III groaned.

Zeo Ranger I picked up the baby bag, "He's just a little baby." she whimpered.

"I promise you Em, we're gonna bring Joey back safe and sound." vowed Zeo Ranger V.

* * *

The five Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber, along with the temporarily down Alpha-5. Billy laid Alpha on a metal table and began to reboot the systems while the other rangers paced around the chamber, carrying their helmets under their arms.

Alpha straightened up, "Oh my, what happened?" he questioned. "Let's see, the last thing I remember is-" he gasped, "-oh no, Joey! They took him, and it's all my fault."

"No Alpha, it's not your fault." Emma rebuffed. "There was nothing anyone could've done." she patted robot's shoulder and walked off, setting her helmet on one of the consoles. "If anyone is to blame it's me." she sighed, lowering her head, her hair falling over her shoulders.

"No Emma, it's not your fault." Tommy rebuked, standing beside the Pink Ranger.

"Yes it is." Emma shook her head. "I shouldn't have agreed to babysit Joey in the first place. I should've known it would be too dangerous with King Mondo out there. Joey's in danger and it's my fault." She covered her face with her hands.

Tommy pulled Emma to his chest and rubbed her back. "Just because we're Power Rangers doesn't mean we need to put our lives on hold." he told her, keeping one arm around her waist and stroked her hair with his other hand. "We'll get Joey back, I promise you."

Emma sniffled, pulling away to look up at Tommy, "Thanks." she smiled, wiping her eyes with her white gloves.

The alarm sounded in the Power Chamber, "Rangers, I've located the Boohoo monster and Joey!" he informed the team. "It appears they're at the Angel Grove Power Plant."

"Alright, let's go rescue Joey." Emma voted, shaking herself off.

The five Rangers stood ready, helmets under their arms and their hands by their belts, "Back to action!"

* * *

The Zeo Rangers teleported back to the Power Plant, where Boohoo, Klank, and Orbus were waiting for them.

"It's about time." Boohoo called down to the Rangers. "I thought you guys would never show up."

"A tragedy has befallen us, dear Rangers." Klank announced. "I'm afraid the baby has awakened from his nap and doesn't seem to have his bottle."

"Hope he doesn't start crying." Orbus chimed in a mocking tone.

"Oh man." groaned Zeo Ranger IV, "If he cries, this whole place could shake apart."

"We've got to get to him before that happens." Zeo Ranger II said.

Just then a small group of Cogs appeared before the Rangers. "Don't worry about them." alerted Zeo Ranger V. "They're just trying to distract us. You guys handle the Cogs, I'll get Joey."

The Red Ranger headed for the baby while the others took on the mechanical foot soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. As he made his way closer to Joey, more Cogs appeared to intercept Zeo Ranger V, who just tossed them aside like nothing. When Tommy reached the baby, he was just stirring awake. Realizing his bottle was empty, Joey started to cry, which caused the plant to shake.

"You know what would be good right about now?" pondered Klank. "A wee bit of fire power."

"Ohhh, I've got just the thing." Boohoo obliged the superior robot and fired a few blasts at the plant, adding further to the shaking. The added motioned knocked the Red Ranger off his balance as he was fighting a trio of Cogs. Joey's stroller slowly inched towards the stairs, but before Zeo Red could grab the handle, it started rolling down at an increased speed, before going over the ledge and fell towards the ground.

Zeo Ranger V jumped over the railing and grabbed the stroller before it hit the ground, only to realize it was empty.

"Everything's alright Rangers." Billy's voice hailed over the communication systems. "Joey's with me. He's gonna be helping me out in the Power Chamber for a little while."

"Thanks Billy." Zeo Ranger I sighed in relief.

"You think you've gotten the best of us?" Boohoo mocked from above them, standing next to Klank and Orbus. "Think again power geeks. Look." He pointed towards the sky where a trio of Quadrafighters started firing down at the Rangers.

"All right guys, Zeo Laser Pistols." the Red Ranger ordered. The five then fired their weapons at the Quadrafighters, taking them out with relative ease.

Boohoo fired his sonic ray again, disorienting the Rangers. Fighting through the attack, Zeo Ranger V summoned his weapon, the Zeo V Power Sword. He charged forward and struck the mechanical monster with a forceful blow, stopping the attack on the other four Rangers.

"You'll have to do better than that." Boohoo mocked, still standing, albeit visibly dinged up.

"Then try this!" shouted Zeo Ranger I. She summoned her weapon, the Zeo I Power Disc and clutched it with both hands. The Pink Ranger jumped into the air and spun around, knocking the clown in the face, sending him to the side of the plant.

From the platform above, Klank and Orbus watched the fight. "I think it's time Boohoo grew." stated the footman. "Do you?"

"I do." Orbus agreed.

Klank spun Orbus around and he latched onto Boohoo, giving him a jolt of power that made him increase to ten times his previous sides.

The Rangers backed up at Boohoo's sudden growth, knowing what they had to do next. "We need ZeoZord Power, now!"

The five mechs were released from their holding bay and charged into battle. The Rangers teleported to their respective Zords' cockpit and immediately began to initiate the Megazord sequence.

Once all five Zords combined, the Zeo Megazord threw the first punch of the fight. After taking a few hits, Boohoo fought back. "Oh Rangers." he cooed, "You forgot the baby's bottle." he threw large bottle-shaped grenades at the Megazord, dealing some damage and making the Rangers hang on inside the cockpit. He then began to rapid fire lasers from his mouth.

"Let's take down this clown." Zeo Ranger V voted. The Megazord held up its weapon to block the lasers. One beam bounced off the blade and hit Boohoo, knocking out the laser cannon located in his mouth.

"ZeoMegazord Saber! Full Power!" The five Rangers called in unison. The saber powered up and came slashing down across Boohoo, finishing him off for good.

* * *

The following Monday...

The five Ranger teens sat around a table outside of the cafeteria. "So, since Joey's parents are home, what are you guys gonna do now?" Tanya asked, looking across the table at Emma and Tommy.

The two shared a look before answering, "Sleep."

"I'm glad that he went back to normal after that Boohoo thing was destroyed." Rocky added, taking a bite.

"I think all of Angel Grove is happy." Adam chuckled.

Mr. Toggle walked up to the teenagers, "Emma and Tommy." he greeted, getting their attention. "Since class ran late I didn't get the chance to tell you both how much I enjoyed your paper, and I think the use of baby Joey was brilliant. You both get an 'A'."

Tommy and Emma smiled at one another and high-fived. "Thank you so much Mr. Toggle." the blonde replied.

"I trust that the two of realize how hard taking care of a family can be?" Mr. Toggle raised an eyebrow.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, well it has its ups and downs."

Emma nodded in agreement, "But I can say that I am looking forward to having kids of my own one day." she smiled, folding her arms on the table.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that Miss Gilbert." Mr. Toggle chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "My wife and I need a babysitter for Saturday night."

Emma's face fell, "Saturday night?" she repeated, sounding unsure about the offer.

"Yes." Mr. Toggle nodded. "For the twins?"

Everyone looked at the blonde, who's eyes went wide. "Sure." she sighed, caving in. "I'd love to."

"That's the spirit Em." Tommy praised, patting her shoulder and smiling, "After all, practice makes perfect."

"Well..." Mr. Toggle continued. "I was hoping that I could count on both of you."

Emma folded her arms over her chest and looked at Tommy, quirking her brow. Tommy's smile faltered a bit, "Yeah." he sighed. "No problem."

Everyone let out a chuckle. Emma grinned and patted his shoulder. "Thanks Tommy, you're a real pal." she chuckled, planting a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's been like forever since I last updated this story. I apologize to all you loyal readers and fans. I'll try to be a bit better and not have as long of a break (unless there's certain circumstances i.e. family vacations or whatnot.) Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reviews. If any of ya'll have any questions or comments, please leave them in the reviews and I will try to answer as best I can when the next chapter is posted.

 **pterapink21** First off, thanks for giving my story a chance and I'm glad you've grown to love it. Second, yes the series will progress as is, but I might change a few things here and there and adding some original scenes. For your question on if the series will continue post-Zeo, the answer is yes. I have ideas for _Turbo_ and _Dino Thunder_ as well. If you'd like, check out my story "Black Fire & Violet Thunder" it can be classified as an indirect sequel, because the Violet Thunder Ranger is also a mermaid.

As for your question on the "what if" scenario, I'm not sure how Emma would have worked in the beginning of the series, I guess maybe it would be interesting but I chose the end of _MMPR_ season three because there was a gradual change for the Pink Ranger and such, also with Emma leaving _H2O_ after the second season, I feel the transition would've been easier. But that's just my opinion. Also, I feel if she were to be introduced in the beginning of _MMPR_ , she wouldn't have her meramid abilities and such.

 **MakiSakura** It's great that you liked the ending to the previous chapter. I will try to add more original scenes like that in future chapters. Keep up with the story to see whether or not the other _H2O_ mermaids make an appearance.

 **RHatchet89** Thanks for the love, hope you enjoyed this update as well! :)

 **DemonGirl123** It makes me very happy that you're loving this story and thanks again for letting me bounce ideas off of you and ask for advice. I can honestly say that this story is all the better because of your input. I love ya sis! XOXO

 **gaywhovian93** Thanks so much, I hope that every chapter is great in all ya'll eyes. I work hard on these to make them unique while still keeping the plot and storyline in tact.

 **jdkeller2000** Thanks for calling the chapter 'morphinaminal' I take that as a complement. As for one of the _H2O_ girls becoming a ranger in either the back half of _Turbo_ or _In Space_ the answer is no. The "No Ordinary Ranger" series is about Emma's ranger career. However, the girls will make subsequent appearances in future chapters and installments.

 **TylerKlause** I've come across your stories via an author I follow and I'm sorry to say I haven't read them yet. I'm not as familiar with _Dino Charge_ and _Time Force_ as I haven't seen them in a long time. :'(

 **RiveraJ88** Thank you :)


	5. The Envy Side

**The Envy Side**

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry it's been so long since the last update. Personal issues have gotten in the way. Thank you for your patience and I hope to be more consistent with updates. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and please no flames.**

 **XOXO~Cyber**

* * *

The thumping bass of a rock-n-roll song echoed through the sound system in the booth overlooking the football field. The Angel Grove Dance Team performed in syndication, their movements matching the beat of the music. At the same time, the football team was practicing for their first home game of the season, which was right around the corner. Up in the booth, Tanya was watching both teams, focusing on her friends. Once the dance team finished up their routine, Tanya cut the music and ejected the disk.

Emma leaned against the railing of the bleachers, gulping down water from her sports bottle. "Looking good out there, cuz." Billy nudged her shoulder, smiling.

"Thanks." Emma replied, taking another gulp of water before setting her bottle down. "We've been working on it since before school started." she informed. "We'll be performing it at halftime."

Rocky joined the two, watching the football players run through various plays. "I so can't wait until the game Friday Night." he chuckled. "Hemery won't know what hit them."

Emma nodded in agreement, her crystal-blue eyes focusing on Tommy, who caught a pass from Shawn and ran it for a touchdown, a smile formed on her lips. "They're looking great out there." Tanya noted, joining the trio.

"Yeah." Emma agreed, her eyes not leaving the field.

"And the best part, we don't have school Friday." Rocky grinned. "Which means we can relax all day before the game."

"Uh Rocky, we'll be here a couple hours before the game." Emma reminded. "Practice remember?"

Rocky's shoulders sank and his smile faded, "Thanks for the reminder Em."

The blonde smiled and patted his shoulder, "No problem." she threw him a small smile.

After football practice, Adam and Tommy joined the others in the parking lot. "You guys were lookin great out there." Tanya complemented, leaning against the trunk of Emma's car.

"Thanks Tanya." Adam replied with a smile, wrapping his arm around Tanya's shoulders in a friendly hug.

"We're not the only ones looking great." Tommy added, glancing between Rocky and Emma. "Your routine's really comin together."

"Thanks to Tanya's genius DJ skills." Emma winked in the Yellow Ranger's direction.

Down on the field, Shawn was walking towards the parking lot with a couple other players, and suddenly stopped when he saw Adam's arm around Tanya and both sharing a smile then a laugh.

"Looks like Park's makin a move on your girl, Shawn." one of the guys noted. Shawn's fist tightened around the strap of his backpack and his eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

Meanwhile up on the Machine Sky Base, Mondo and Machina were intrigued by what they were seeing on their monitor.

"Jealousy is such a glorious emotion." Machina said. "It causes so much chaos."

"Perhaps that is something we can use." Mondo noted. "Jealousy can be a powerful emotion in humans. Maybe we can create an equally powerful monster." The mechanical monarch turned to his son, "Why don't you take a shot at it son?"

"Oh boy!" Sprocket exclaimed, clapping his hands. "You can count on me, daddy!"

* * *

The next day...

Emma pulled her car into a parking spot, turning off the engine. "What's up Tanya?" she asked, turning to her friend in the passenger seat, "You've barely said anything since we left home. Something wrong?"

"It's Shawn." Tanya muttered, zipping up her book bag. "He seemed a little tense yesterday when we were studying at the Juice Bar." she looked up and met the blonde's eyes, "And I think he was glaring at Adam when I wasn't looking."

Emma quirked her brow, "You saying Shawn's jealous of Adam?" she questioned, to which Tanya nodded. "Come on. He knows you two are just friends."

Tanya shook her head, "I'm not so sure." she admitted.

Emma rubbed her shoulder, "Well, why don't you talk to him before classes?" She glanced up and saw Shawn walk into the school with the same guys from the previous day.

"I'll try." Tanya sighed, getting out of the car. Emma did the same, locking it with her key fob. "Thanks Em." The dark skinned girl wrapped her arm around the blonde.

"That's what best friends are for." she replied, returning the embrace. Both girls walked into Angel Grove High with their arms around eachother's shoulders.

Tanya managed to catch up with Shawn before their math class started, "Can I talk to you a minute?" she asked, gently taking her boyfriend's hand.

"What about?" he asked, somewhat sharply.

"About yesterday." Tanya elaborated.

Before Shawn could answer, the bell rang, signaling for students to get to classes. The male turned on his heels and walked into Calculus with a group of students, leaving Tanya in the hall alone. She shook her head and followed, taking her seat with a sigh.

School dragged on as per the usual. Tanya still tried to get Shawn alone to talk, but he was either with his pals on the football team or waited until last minute to enter class. Before she knew it, the Yellow Ranger was sitting in the bleachers watching the football team and dance team practices.

Shawn played a little rougher than usual this practice and had a series of 'accidental' run-ins with Adam. Taking a break, the Green Ranger sat on the bench rubbing his sore shoulder from his last run-in. Once practice let out, everyone headed to the locker room to shower and change. Adam tossed a towel into the bin, then reached for his green sweatshirt in his locker. As Shawn left the locker room, he bumped Adam's shoulder, which sent him into his locker.

"Dude, watch it." Adam scoffed.

"No, you need to watch it." Shawn retorted in a threatening tone before exiting the locker room.

"Man, what's his problem?" Tommy asked, leaning against his locker which was next to Adam's.

"I have no idea." Adam shook his head.

* * *

Up on the Machine Base, Sprocket was clamoring to get his parents' attention. "I've got a plan!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, dear Sprocket?" Machina asked.

"We'll send down Serpentback." Sprocket answered. "He'll get the drop on the Rangers and trap them. Once they're all out of the way, you;ll be free to take over the Earth."

"You're one evil little machine Sprocket." King Mondo praised. "I don't know how a father could be any prouder."

* * *

The Rangers all met up at the park after their respective practices. Rocky and Emma were going over one of their stunts while Adam was teaching Tanya some more martial arts moves, with Tommy supervising.

"I'm sorry that Shawn's acting rude towards you." Tanya apologized. "He's got nothing to be jealous of."

"Well you might want to tell him that before tomorrow's game." Rocky suggested, lifting Emma above his head.

"Rocky's right." Emma agreed, keeping herself perfectly still, her arms raised above her head as if she was holding a sign.

A few feet away from them, Serpentback was watching. He resembled a black metal snake on two legs, wearing a letterman's jacket with a big 'M' on the chest, and a football shape at the end of his tail. He watched as the Blue Ranger tossed the Pink one in the air and caught her. He also took note of the backpacks by the tree, one of which was open to reveal a Zeonizer.

King Mondo and Queen Machina noticed this as well and decided to send down some Cogs to steal the Blue Ranger's Zeonizer while the Ranger's were distracted fighting Serpentback.

"You know, today was a nice day." Emma noted, tightening her ponytail. "We should do this more often."

"A splendid idea pinky!" cackled Serpentback who jumped from his hiding place. The Rangers instantly got into a defensive stance. A group of Cogs appeared by the mechanical snake, "Now we can really get this game started."

The Cogs made the first move and the fight ensued. The Machine Monarchs' plan went accordingly, with the Rangers distracted, another team of Cogs were able to sneak in and headed towards the backpacks.

"More Cogs, six o'clock!" Adam called, taking on a pair of foot soldiers.

Rocky smashed one Cog into the ground and turned to take on more, realizing it was his Zeonizer they were after. "Hey! Get away from that!" He ran towards the bookbags, only for his path to be blocked by Serpentback.

"Not so fast Blue Ranger." The large serpent fired a green energy beam and Rocky suddenly disappeared.

"Oh no!" Emma gasped, "That snake just snatched Rocky."

"And they've got his Zeonizer!" Tanya added, the Cogs waving the morpher in the air.

"It's halftime Rangers." Serpentback announced, the Cogs flanking to his side. "See ya in the next half." And with that, he vanished through a portal created by the Cogs.

Tommy activated his wrist communicator, hailing the Power Chamber. "Zordon."

"It's Billy." the former Ranger answered. "What's goin on guys?"

"A new creature of Mondo's just attacked us." Emma answered. "And it took Rocky and his Zeonizer."

"Billy, can you somehow track him?" Tommy asked.

After a couple minutes of silence, Billy answered, "I'm getting a signal on the other side of the park. I bet that's where the monster is."

"Alright." Tommy ended the communication. The Rangers activated their own Zeonizers. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the other side of the park, near the paddle boat docks on the lake. They split up into pairs and searched the area, but came up empty.

"Man, I sure hope Rocky's alright." sighed Zeo Ranger II.

Seemingly out of nowhere, small footballs were launched at the Rangers from overhead that exploded on contact. "Welcome to our field Rangers!" greeted Serpentback, in company with Prince Sprocket, Klank, and Orbus. "Looks like second half is about to begin."

"As for Zeo Ranger Three, he's inside the belly of the beast." Kalnk informed.

"And you'll soon join him Rangers." Sprocket taunted.

"We've got to get Rocky out of there." said Zeo Ranger V.

"Well you can't get to him without his Zeonizer and we have it." Sprocket bragged.

"What did you do with it Sprocket?" grunted Zeo Ranger IV.

At the tone of the Green Ranger's voice, Sprocket cowered behind Klank. "I don't have it. It was all Klank's idea."

"Uh, the Cogs have it." Klank quickly deterred the Rangers from coming after him.

In a fit of panic, one of the Cogs dropped the Zeonizer, and another quickly picked it up. The Green Ranger took off after it and tackled the Cog to the ground, "I'll take that." he stated, dodging the Cogs that were swarming him. When he was surrounded on all sides, he raised his arm, "Tanya, think fast!" he called, throwing the Zeonizer.

The Yellow Ranger caught the pass and slid past a couple of Cogs trying to block her. She ran for it, blocking as many attacks as she could. "Emma!" she called out, throwing the Zeonizer to the Pink Ranger, while knocking back two Cogs that had ganged up behind her.

Zeo Ranger I jumped over three Cogs and landed on the railing overlooking the lake, catching the Zeonizer, "Got it!" she informed Zeo Ranger II. She did a series of backflips, trying to put some distance between her and the Cogs. She jumped off the railing and threw a few of the foot soldiers over it. She looked around for an escape route, with no such luck. "Tommy! Go long!" She threw the Zeonizer to their Ranger leader, who caught it by jumping into the air.

"Got it." the Red Ranger gave a thumbs up to his teammates. "Now, to free Rocky." He ran right towards Serpentback, while the other three Rangers fended off the Cogs when they tried to intercept him. The monster succeeded in taking the bait and captured the Red Ranger as well.

Rocky helped the Red Ranger to his feet, "You alright Tommy?"

"Yeah." he replied, holding out the Zeonizer, "Here, brought you a present."

Rocky sighed in relief, "Thanks, good call." He strapped on his wrist morpher, "It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"If we can just reverse these gears, I think we can get outta here." suggested Zeo Ranger V. "Help me turn them."

"Right." agreed Zeo Ranger III. "I think it's working."

* * *

Smoke started to come from the mechanical monster and the two Zeo Ranger were released, joining their teammates. "It's crunch time, Rangers." The Cogs stood defensively in front of Serpentback.

The Zeo Rangers brought out their Power Weapons and fought through the line, each Ranger taking on at least four Cogs, while Zeo Ranger V went in for Serpentback. Once all the Cogs were down, the other four Rangers backed up their leader. They all attacked at once with their Zeo Power Kicks and Serpentback was down for the count.

Klank and Orbus watched from afar and knew it was their turn to aid in the battle. Klank swung Orbus around and launched him towards the fallen monster. "The game's not over yet." the small robot chimed, enlarging the monster.

Serpentback grew to almost five times his normal size, his appearance more darker and menacing, now with spikes going down the length of his back as well as on his shoulders. "This game's just about over." he cackled.

"We need ZeoZord power, now!" The Rangers called for their Zords and once in their respective cockpits, initiated to form the ZeoMegazord.

"Zeo V Battle Helmet, activate." The Red Ranger took control of the Megazord and tried to hold off Serpentback. The large snake charged right at the Megazord, headbutting the center, which caused the cockpit to shake a bit.

"Zeo III Battle Helmet, activate." The Blue Ranger took control and fired the energy beam, knocking Serpentback to the ground. Control switched back to Zeo Ranger V.

"Let's run it back for a touchdown." Zeo Ranger V voted. "ZeoMegazord Saber, activate!" all five Rangers called in unison. The sword slashed across the large serpent as he charged for another tackle, only to be destroyed.

"Game over!" cheered the Zeo Rangers.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Tanya managed to finally catch Shawn alone before he entered the locker room to change. "Listen Shawn, we need to talk." she stated, grabbing his sleeve.

"Fine." Shawn replied sharply. "Let's talk about you and Adam. Mind tellin me what's goin on there?"

"Adam and I are just friends." Tanya answered honestly. "Good friends."

"It appears more than that." Shawn scoffed. "And I don't like it."

"What?" Tanya muttered.

Shawn stood his ground, "I don't like the two of you hangin out." he stated.

"Well that's too bad then." Tanya sighed, "Because I won't stop hanging out with Adam. He's a good friend. And if you don't like it, then I don't think we should see eachother." she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well fine." Shawn shook his head and headed into the locker room.

Tanya looked down at her feet, then felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." an all to familiar voice apologized. She turned to see Emma standing beside her, dressed in her dance team uniform; a dark purple long-sleeved top with 'Tigers' emblazoned across the chest in glittery gold letters, dark purple shorts with glittery gold lines down the sides, and purple sneakers with stripes on either side. Emma's hair was perfectly straightened and she had glittery purple eyeshadow on as well as a light coat of shimmering gold lip gloss. "That must've been hard for you."

Tanya nodded and laid her head on her friend's shoulder. "Yeah, it was." she admitted. "But, I didn't want to chose."

"If a guy told me to ditch all my guy friends to date him, I'd drown him." Emma noted, which made Tanya laugh. "Why don't you head to the field, Billy saved you a seat."

"Alright." Tanya agreed, "Hey, good luck." She hugged the blonde.

"Thanks." Emma returned the hug, patting Tanya's back.

* * *

Angel Grove High's football stadium was packed as the game clock counted down. The crowd was on their feet as the dance team performed in the center of the field, the AC/DC mix of 'Thunderstruck' and 'TNT' blasted through the speaker system. "Go Tigers!" they yelled, striking their final pose, which Rocky and Emma were in front standing back to back, their hands posed to look like claws.

Third quarter came and went, as did most of the fourth, and the Angel Grove Tigers were down by five. All they needed was a touchdown to win it. The team huddled together to plan the next play while the cheerleaders got the crowd motivated, and the dance team performed a shorter routine to add to the energy.

"Think they can get this touchdown?" Rocky asked, him and Emma watching as the players lined up.

"Yeah, of course." Emma answered, her eyes on Tommy. "With Tommy as the Quarterback, we've got this." She held out her fist, which Rocky bumped.

"All right, with the Tigers down by five, this is the play that decides it all." Ernie commentated from the booth. The ball was thrown from player to player, eventually getting back to Tommy, who threw to a wide-open Adam. "Adam Park catches the ball and makes a break for it, right into the end zone as the clock hits zero! Touchdown Tigers!"

"Yes!" Emma and Rocky cheered, hugging on another.

"Alright Adam!" Tanya yelled, standing between Lisa Gilbert and Billy.

The crowd cheered as the scoreboard flashed 'Tigers Win' across the screen in bold letters. The cheerleaders and dance team swarmed the field, high-fiving the football players. Rocky and Emma found Adam and Tommy and congratulated them on their victory.

"Awesome pass Tommy." Rocky praised, slapping the quarterback's shoulder.

"I knew you guys would win." Emma smiled, hugging Adam. "Great job you guys."

Billy and Tanya found them amongst the crowd and said their congratulations as well. As the six got away from the crowd, they were met with Emma's parents. "Okay kids, get together." Lisa told them, a digital camera in her hands.

"Really mum?" Emma questioned.

"You'll thank me for this in ten years Emma." Lisa replied. "Now, scoot together, come on now."

"Sorry guys." Emma whispered to her friends. The group scooted closer together, with Rocky on the far left, with his arm around Tanya's shoulders, next was Adam who had one arm around Tanya's back and the other hand resting on Billy's shoulder, Billy's arms were draped over Adam's shoulder and Tommy's, and Tommy had his arm around Emma's back and her right hand rested on his shoulder while her left was planted on her hip.

"Say 'Tigers'." Lisa smiled, holding the camera up.

"Tigers!" the six teens smiled as the camera snapped the picture of the smiling teens.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again sorry this took so long to post, and I also apologize if it's sub-par. I promise I'll try to make future chapters better. Now to reply to some questions/comments.

 **jdkeller2000:** For the idea of seeing Emma in any original chapters, I don't think I'll have any in this series. However, I try to give each chapter my own original spin. I do plan on writing a chapter that focuses on Emma's birthday and some surprises are in store there.

 **MakiSakura:** I'm glad you liked the moments from the previous chapter. I promise there will be more in later chapters.

 **RHatch89:** I did catch the 25th anniversary episode and I can tell you this, I have plans that involve Emma and Dino Thunder. You'll just have to wait and see.

 **DemonGirl123:** Your support is greatly appreciated, without you this series wouldn't even exist. Thank you for being my sounding board when a new idea hits me. You truly are my greatest fan. Consider this chapter a belated Valentines-Day gift to you. Love you sissy.


End file.
